Feliz Cumpleaños Cariño
by alita210100
Summary: Tenia todo planeado para su cumpleaños sola faltaba esperar a que se diera cuenta ¿Pero que pasaría si le dieran una sorpresa inesperada? Sugundo One-Shot MIMATO Oficial ;D


**_Feliz Cumpleaños Cariño._**

Bueno señoritas e aquí mi segundo one-shot. Espero que le guste.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ya no quiero que me lo recuerden mas. Me hace recordar el horrible final de Digimon 02. :,(

* * *

Mañana seria un día increíble, seria el cumpleaños de su amado esposo, y tenia todo listo para mañana solo era de esperar a la mañana siguiente.

-Ya tengo todo listo- Dijo Mimi- Espero que le guste la noticia.

Mañana sin duda su esposo se quedaría sin aliento.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 y su esposo siempre se levantaba a las 6:30 para trabajar, 30 minutos era lo que necesitaba para alistar su primera sorpresa de varias, se salio del brazo de su esposo con cuidado para no despertarlo, se alisto para trabajar y bajo a hacer el desayuno. Bajo las escaleras y vio el pequeño calendario que indicaba el día anterior, quito el pequeño papel y vio el día de hoy "5 de Febrero" el cumpleaños de Yamato Ishida, su esposo desde hace 2 años. Se fue a la cocina y puso manos a la obra, a Yamato le encantaría su desayuno.

Estaba profundamente dormido, estaba soñando con el día de su cumpleaños, el día en donde la pasaría solo con adorada y hermosa esposa Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa de Ishida. Se removió en la cama cuando sintió un olor familiar para el, se volteo y no encontró el calor corporal de su esposa, se levanto de la cama y bajo a la cocina, donde de seguro encontraría a Mimi, su esposa era una reconocida Chef Profesional y Repostera, y el era el presidente de su propia organización disquera. Encontró a su esposa de espaldas en una de las encimeras tarareando una melodía, se acerco sigilosamente a ella y se puso detrás de su espalda y abrazo su cintura.

-¿Por que no me despertaste?- Hablo con voz ronca en el oído de su esposa mientas rodeaba su cintura con su brazos.

-Buenos Días Cariño, estoy bien ¿Y tu?- Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras terminaba de darles lo toque finales a su desayuno.

Yamato rió en el oído de Mimi, su amada esposa jamas cambiaría- Buenos Días Amor ¿Como amaneciste?- Dijo sonriente aun en su oído.

-Bien, tal vez demasiado bien- Respondió ella feliz.

-¿Por que?- Respondió a la par que volteaba a Mimi para verla de frente.

-Por que hoy es un día especial, muy especial- Dijo mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de Yamato y el abrazaba su cintura.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que se celebra hoy?- Pregunto divertido, ya sabia lo que se celebraba hoy, solo quería saber la reacción de Mimi.

-Tu Cumpleaños tonto- Después de decir eso beso a su esposo, Yamato estaba mas que feliz con el alegre saludo de parte de Mimi, pasaron unos segundos en los que el beso que al principio era dulce paso a ser uno mas intenso por parte de ambos, se separaron por la falta de aire y Mimi noto que su esposo no estaba vestido para el trabajo.

-Deberías irte a cambiar, el desayuno esta casi listo, solo falta poner la mesa- Dijo mientras seguía abrazada a Yamato

-Ahh...- Dijo el desilusionado- Yo quería seguir así...

-Cuando termines de vestirte y desayunar quizás... Podamos.

-Esta Bien- Beso los labios de Mimi cortamente y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Mimi se dedico a poner la mesa y espero a que Yamato terminara de vestirse. Estuvo esperándolo un buen rato hasta que se digno a subir hasta su habitación y se encontró con lo mas gracioso que nunca había visto en su esposo Yamato luchando con su corbata tratando de hacer el nudo. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla, se dirigió hacia el y le ayudo a hacer su nudo.

-Ven aquí, se nota que tienes muchos problemas tratando de hacerle el nudo a tu corbata- Dijo ella divertida mientras le terminaba de hacer el nudo-¿Cuantos intentos llevas ya?

-4 intentos, con este ya son cinco- Dijo mientras veía a Mimi terminar con su corbata.

-¿Como es posible que mi marido tan rudo, tan exitoso y tan atractivo no sepa hacerle un simple nudo a una simple corbata?

-Sera tal vez por que mi linda, también exitosa y muy atractiva mujer no me puede enseñar ni siquiera un poco- Respondió el divertido.

-Tonto- Jalo de su corbata y lo beso como esta mañana, Yamato tomo la cintura de Mimi y la beso de la misma manera que ella, mordiendo sus labios delicadamente, provocando pequeñas risas en su esposa- Oye... El... Desayuno ya... Esta listo- Dijo ella entre los besos de Yamato, si seguía así su desayuno se enfriaría.

-Esta... Bien- Respondió de la misma manera, se separo de su esposa y se dirigió al comedor con ella, se sentó en donde le dijo Mimi y vio como le servia el desayuno.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Cariño- Dijo alegre y le sirvió el desayuno como a el le gusta, huevos con un pedazo de carne, acompañado de arroz en una pequeña taza, con jugo de naranja.

-Gracias Cariño- Tras decir eso se levanto y beso la mejilla de su esposa. Se dispusieron a comer, cuando terminaron decidieron esperar hasta la hora de irse a trabajar- Estuvo delicioso, gracias amor.

-Y eso no es todo, aun faltan muchas mas sorpresas el día de hoy, tu solo espera- Dijo ella estando cerca de una de las esquinas del sofá- Esta fue tu primera sorpresa, despertarte con el desayuno que tanto te gusta, aun hay muchas mas.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de su esposa.

-Si...- Sin duda no respondió del todo ya que Yamato la había tomado de las muñecas y la había aprisionado contra el sofá, el sobre ella- ¡Oye!

-¿Segura que no me lo vas a decir?- Dijo muy cerca de su rostro, rozándola con su aliento causándole cosquillas a su esposa.

-Si... Muy segura- Afirmo ella con seguridad.

-¿Segura?- Acercándose mucho mas a su rostro, casi rozando sus labios.

-Si...- Pero antes de seguir respondiendo Yamato la beso, volviéndola loca en todos los sentidos, Mimi por su parte sabia que con eso jamas le diría sobre su sorpresa- Cariño, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-No me interesa- Dijo mientras besaba el rostro de Mimi- Entonces no me dirás ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Entonces dame una pista.

-Bien, la primera pista es: Que es lindo.

-¿Que puede ser mas lindo, que lo que tengo justo debajo de mi como esposa?

-Tonto- Dijo mientras depositaba un ultimo beso sobre los labios de Yamato- Mejor muévete o no habrá sorpresa, ademas, tenemos que trabajar.

-Esta bien- Se separo de ella y se fueron a trabajar, Yamato llevo a su esposa hacia el establecimiento donde trabajaba como Chef y el se dirigió hacia sus oficinas en el edificio mas alto de todo Japón, donde el trabajaba como Presidente de la famosa corporación disquera Ishida. Cuando entro por la puerta principal se pudieron escuchar los aplausos y felicitaciones para el, como presidente de la organización. Llego a su oficina y saludo a su secretaria.

-Buenos Días Izumi- Saludo el cordialmente.

-Buenos Días Sr. Ishida. Felicidades por su Cumpleaños.

-Gracias Izumi- Dijo para luego dirigirse a su oficina, cuando Izumi lo detuvo.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido Señor, su esposa vino ayer y dejo algo en su oficina.

-¿En serio?

-Si, entre y vea.

Yamato obedeció a su secretaria y entro a su oficina encontrándose con una funda negra, cerca de ella había una nota escrita por Mimi.

_"Querido Yamato"_

_Esta es otra de mis sorpresas para ti, espero que te guste._

_Besos. Mimi_

_P.D. Cuando vayamos a almorzar habrá otra sorpresa para ti, procura verte lindo, aunque tu siempre lo eres._

Al terminar de leer la carta no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo, su Mimi nunca va a cambiar. Abrio la funda negra y fue tanta su sorpresa que su sonrisa ya no cabía en su cara, era una hermosa guitarra azul rey, su color favorito, con unas finas lineas al costado derecho de color blanco, se parecía tanto a la primera guitarra que tuvo, pero sin duda esta era mucho mejor, estaba tan anonadado con su nueva guitarra que empezo a dar acordes al azar, disfrutando de su melodia, estaba mas que seguro: Tenia la mejor esposa de todas. Para que su jefe pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños con su adorable esposa, los trabajadores de su empresa dejaron que Yamato trabajara hasta las 12:00 p.m. para que este estuviera con Mimi y así hicieron, justo cuando Yamato estaba terminando de revisar unos documentos su secretaria entro.

-¿Señor Ishida?

-¿Que ocurre Izumi?- Dijo sin despegar la vista de sus importantes papeles

-Llego esto para usted y creo que le gustara.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Por que es de su esposa- Cuando dijo eso Yamato levanto la vista para encontrarse con un paquete envuelto en papel color azul rey con una cinta dorada- El mensajero de la empresa dijo que su esposa dejo esto ayer y dijo que se lo diéramos hoy.

-Gracias Izumi- Dijo mientras tomaba el paquete que le extendía su secretaria.

-Creo que lo dejare solo.- Dijo mientras salia de la oficina.

Yamato desenvolvió el paquete y observo una camisa de manga larga color negra, unos pantalones de color vino y unos zapatos del mismo color que de su camisa, ¿Para que Mimi le enviaría ropa al trabajo? Antes de otra cosa vio otra nota sobre la camisa.

_"Querido Yamato"_

_¿De seguro te preguntas por que envié esto a tu oficina? La respuesta es muy sencilla, le traje esto al encargado de mensajería para que lo diera a Izumi para que ella te lo diera a ti para que te cambiaras, por que si quieres recibir otra sorpresa deberás verte lindo y verme en el parque, vestido con la ropa que te escoji._

_Besos Mimi._

_P.D._

_No te preocupes de tu trabajo, al ver que su adorado y amado presidente esta de cumpleaños decidieron dejarte el resto del día libre para que celebres tu cumpleaños. Así que no quiero excusas. _

A Yamato le sorprendió lo ultimo que leyó ¿De verdad Mimi había hecho eso por el? Sin duda tenia la mejor esposa de todas. Se cambio tal y como lo dijo en la nota y salio del trabajo exactamente a las 12:00, se despidió de Izumi y se dirigió donde el estacionamiento de la empresa para sacar su lujoso Bugatti Veyron W16 azul rey del estacionamiento y se dirigió al parque donde se encontraba su esposa, estaciono el auto y se bajo a localizar a Mimi, sabiendo prácticamente donde estaría.

Mimi estaba terminando de colocar todo para el almuerzo, termino de poner los platos y espero a que Yamato llegara. Estaba vestida con una blusa amarilla ceñida al cuerpo de color amarillo con la manga larga, una falda roja que le llegaba cinco dedos sobre las rodillas y unos tacones bajos de color marrón y en su cabello se había vuelto a poner las estrellitas doradas de cuando era adolescente. Estuvo esperándolo hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de los arbustos.

-Mimi ¿Ya podemos salir?.

-No aun no, Yamato aun no ha llegado.

-Pero tenemos hambre Mimi.

-Lo se Palmon, pero quiero que se sorprenda cuando los vea, en especial a ti Gabumon.

-Esta bien- Respondió Gabumon, el eterno compañero de Yamato- Sin duda Yamato tuvo suerte de casarse contigo Mimi, eres una gran esposa.

-Si- Hablo Palmon- Tiene razón.

Mimi se sonrojo ante lo que dijeron los digimons sobre ella, estaba por recordar justo cuando le propuso casarse con el justo en el lugar en el que estaba ella esperándolo, hasta que escucho otro ruido de seguro ese era su Yamato.

-Debe ser Yamato vayan y escondanse.

-Pero...- Reclamo Palmon

-Cuando Yamato llegue comerán todo lo que quieran- Dijo mientras les guiñaban el ojo, mientras ellos se dirigían detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Mimi? ¿Estas aquí?- Pregunto Yamato mientras se abría paso entre los arbustos, cuando llego donde su esposa se sorprendió al verla con el conjunto que el había comprado para ella en San Valentín, que no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

-Sorpresa- Dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-¿Esta es otra de tus sorpresas?- Pregunto a la par que se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

-Es solo el principio de ella, mira que aun falta mas sorpresas.

-¿Mas?- Pregunto incrédulo ¿Había mas sorpresas? Sin duda tendría que encontrar la manera de compensarle todo eso a Mimi

-Si mas, ¿Que te parece si comemos?

-Esta bien.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilos hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando terminaron de comer Mimi guardo las sobras en la canasta, vio como Yamato se recostaba sobre la grama y ella lo siguió poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, Yamato la rodeo con un brazo mientras ponía el otro detrás de su nuca, estuvieron así un rato, Mimi jugueteaba con la camisa de Yamato causándole cosquillas.

-Me estas haciendo cosquillas ¿Sabias?

-¿En serio? No parece, por que no estas riéndote- Dijo ella mientras alzaba levemente el rostro para ver el de Yamato- En ese caso tendré que hacer algo mas drástico- Dijo mientras le enviaba una sonrisa malévola a su esposo.

-Mimi... No te atrevas- Pero ya era demasiado Mimi estaba sobre el haciéndole cosquillas, Yamato no pudo evitar reírse, las delicadas manos de su esposa recorrían su abdomen, en un intento por detenerla Yamato tomo las muñecas de Mimi y la halo hacia el haciendo que el quedara sobre ella ahora con su manos apresando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, al observar su posición no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su esposa justo debajo de el.

-¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Dijo ella divertida

-La verdad si- Dijo el mientras una sonrisa divertida se asomaba por su cara.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es?- Pregunto ella

-A mi- Antes de que Mimi protestara la beso, al principio fue dulce, pero eso no parecía suficiente para el, mordió levemente el labio inferior de la castaña, causándole cosquillas y ella como siempre ahogando las risas. Mimi estaba tan distraída en el beso que casi se olvida de la sorpresa para Yamato, trato de separarse el, pero el beso le hacia perder las fuerzas ¿Por que los besos de su esposo tenían que ser tan condenadamente deliciosos?

-Ya... Mato- Hablo ella aun presa ante los labios de su esposo.

-Si...- Respondió el concentrado en el beso.

-Tengo... Algo... Que... Decirte- Dijo ella entre besos.

-¿Que... Es?

-Hay... Otra... Sorpresa... Para... Ti.

Eso sin duda sorprendió a Yamato ¿Cuantas sorpresas tenia Mimi para el? Tendría que recompensar a su esposa por todo eso y solo el sabia como. Como pudo se separo de ella para ver mejor su rostro.

-¿Hay Mas?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Si- Dijo ella reincorporándose para estar sentada, cuando lo estuvo señalo a un lugar entre los arbustos- Por allá, esta tu sorpresa.

Yamato siguió el dedo de Mimi y pudo ver entre los arbustos dos siluetas extrañas, uno tenia forma canina y uno parecía tener una planta en la cabeza, cuando pudo divisarlas mejor no tuvo palabras para explicar lo feliz que estaba.

-¡Yamato!

-¡¿Gabumon?!- Exclamo sorprendido y alegre- ¿Que haces aquí? y ¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Mimi nos trajo- Hablo Palmon.

-¿Como?- Pregunto Yamato.

-Le pedí a Koushiro que abriera el portal al Digimundo para traer a Gabumon y de ahí Koushirou aprovecho para traer a los demás digimons a nuestro mundo, incluida Palmon- Explico ella.

-¿En serio?

-Si- Hablo Palmon- Deberías agradecerle a Mimi.

-Es cierto- Hablo Gabumon- Ella planeo todo eso y mas.

-¿Mimi tu...?- Estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera podía formular palabra alguna.

-Si, yo planee todo eso con tal de sorprenderte ¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Gracias Mimi- Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y besaba sus labios suavemente, estuvieron así rato, hasta que dos vocecillas interrumpieron el momento.

-¿Que crees que estén haciendo?- Pregunto Gabumon al ver la escena de Yamato y a Mimi besándose.

-¿No lo se?- Hablo Palmon- Creo que así se demuestran que se quieren... O algo así me explico Mimi.

-Pues que rara forma de demostrarlo.

Yamato se separo de Mimi y le sonrió al ver lo inocentes que eran sus digimons.

-Eso se llama beso- Hablo Mimi después de haberse separado de Yamato- Y tienes razón en eso Palmon, así es como nosotros los humanos demostramos lo mucho que nos queremos.

-¿También sirve con los Digimons?- Pregunto Gabumon.

-Claro que si, funciona con todo el mundo- Al decir eso sintió como su esposo se tensaba por completo ¿Que quería decir con eso? Mimi al notar su cara roja, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla- Claro, un beso así solamente se le puede dar a la persona que mas amas, en este caso yo amo mucho a Yamato, mi querido y amado esposo.

Yamato al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso como su esposa expresaba lo que sentía por el abiertamente, sin duda era afortunado.

-¿Yamato, tu también amas a Mimi?- Pegunto curioso Gabumon.

-Claro- Respondió a la par que tomaba la mano de su esposa y dejaba en esta un beso suavemente, causando que ella se sonrojara- La amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

* * *

Estuvieron en el parque un rato mas, ya que sus digimons no habían comido después de eso recogieron todo y se dirigieron al auto, Mimi por su parte aun tenia algo en mente.

-¿Mimi por que te detienes?- Pregunto Yamato.

-Es que me acorde de otra sorpresa para ti- Dijo sonriente

-¿Que? ¿Mas sorpresas?- Dijo Yamato sorprendido.

-Si, solo sube al auto y te indicare en donde es la sorpresa- Dijo ella, al rato ya estaban en el camino con dirección al lugar que le indicaba Mimi a Yamato, estuvieron media hora en el camino hasta que llegaron a una parte de la ciudad que Yamato conocía mu bien, estaban cerca del apartamento de Taichi Yagami o Tai, su mejor amigo, ¿Pero que tenia que ver Mimi con el Apartamento de Tai?.

-Detente aquí Yamato- Dijo ella bajándose del auto. junto con los digimons.

-¿Mimi Que hacemos en el apartamento de Tai?- Dijo a la par que se bajaba del auto.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir... aun- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo y le cubría los ojos con una venda.

-Y ¿Por que me vendas los ojos linda?- Pregunta el intrigado por la repentina acción de su esposa.

-Eso tampoco te lo puedo decir- Dijo ella divertida por el carácter de su esposo.

-Pero...- Trato de protestar, pero Mimi se adelanto.

-Tu solo calla y camina- Dijo ella jalándolo del brazo directo hacia el ascensor- Vamos Palmon, Gabumon.

-Esta bien- Respondieron los digimons al mismo tiempo entrando detrás de Mimi al ascensor. Yamato seguia intrigado por la situación, de seguro era otra de las sorpresas de Mimi pero aun no sabia ¿Que hacian en el apartamento de Tai? Escucho la campana de ascensor sonar indicando que habían llegado al piso indicado, cuando salio del ascensor sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cara, al parecer estaban en un _pent-house_, pero no cualquier _pent-house, _era el _pent-house_ de su mejor amigo Taichi Yagami y su esposa Sora Takenouchi. Hacia ya unos años que Tai tenia ese _pent-house, _desde que Sora se hizo a reconocer con sus famosos diseños y Tai al formar parte de la Asociación de Fútbol Japones, lo cual lo hace muy famoso por ser el delantero principal del equipo.

-¿Mimi?...

-Ya falta poco Yamato no seas impaciente- Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras lo guiaba al patio del _pent-house._

-Ya falta poco para que?- Pregunto confundido.

-Para esto... - Mimi le retiro la venda y lo que Yamato vio lo hizo sonreír mucho mas.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron todos sus amigos presentes. Ahí estaban los dueños del lugar Tai y su esposa Sora con su pequeño hijo Suichi de 1 año idéntico en todo a su padre con sus cabellos alborotados, junto a ellos estaban Agumon y Piyomon y sobre la cabeza del primer mencionado estaba un Koromon seguramente de su hijo, Koushiro también estaba ahí junto con Tentomon y su esposa que tenia 5 meses de gestación, esperaban una niña, el Superior Jou también estaba ahí con su hijo Jonhatan de 2 años y sus digimons, Gomamon y el Pukamon de su hijo, su esposa no estaba presente por que tenia asuntos urgentes que atender, al igual que el su esposa era medico, tambien estaban su hermano Takeru y su esposa Hikari que tenían seis meses de casados y Hikari tenia 3 meses de estar embarazada junto ellos estaban Gatomon quien estaba en el regazo de Hikari y Patamon sobre la cabeza de Takeru, incluso estaban la segunda generación de niños elegidos, Daisuke estaba con Veemon y su esposa Yuri quien traía a un niño recién nacido en sus brazos, Iori estaba con Armadillomon y su prometida Sayaka que dentro de unas semanas seria su esposa y tampoco podía faltar Miyako y su esposo Ken Ichijouji sentado con su hija Kanami de 3 años jugando con su Poromon y el Wormon de su padre mientras Miyako trataba de dormir a su otro hijo Osamu, quien se había despertado por el gran grito de todos junto con Hawkmon.

-Mimi ¿Que significa esto?- Pregunto incrédulo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Esto se llama "Fiesta Sorpresa amor"- Dijo ella haciendo gestos de comillas con los dedos.

-Yamato no puedo creer que con 25 años, con esposa, una carrera y una vida exitosa, no sepas lo que es una fiesta sorpresa- Expreso Tai con sorna- Veras una fiesta sorpresa es cuando...

-Si Tai yo se que es una fiesta sorpresa no me hagas sentir estúpido, lo que quiero decir es ¿Que significa toda esta reunión? Que yo recuerde ninguno de ustedes y digo todos ustedes- Dijo mirando escéptico a su hermano quien solo sonrió divertido- Me llamo para felicitarme hoy.

-¡Ah! eso claro, Mimi nos llamo y dijo que no te lo dijéramos- Dijo con simpleza el moreno mirando divertido la reacción de su amigo- Fue culpa de ella.

-Mimi ¿Me podrías explicar que significa todo esto?

-El caso es este hermano- Hablo por primera vez Takeru- Mimi quería darte una sorpresa y nos dijo a todos antes de tu cumpleaños que no te llamáramos para felicitarte y con todos me refiero a todos incluso a nuestros padres, después de eso ella empezó a planear esta fiesta para ti y todas las demás sorpresas.

-Claro- Hablo Tai- Con ayuda nuestra.

-El caso es, que toda esta sorpresa, fue idea de Mimi-Hablo Sora, mientras se acercaba a Mimi y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- A ella es a quien tienes que agradecerle todo esto. Incluso ella fue quien convenció a Koushiro de traer a los digimons, claro con algo de ayuda por parte de Ashley.

-En serio hiciste todo esto... ¿Por mi?- Dijo Yamato sonriendole de forma dulce a su hermosa castaña.

-Claro que si- Respondió ella- Quería que tuvieras el mejor cumpleaños de todos acompañado de Gabumon. Ya que tenias tanto tiempo sin verlo y me daba nostalgia verte de esa forma, así que planee todo esto solo para verte feliz- Confeso sonrojada ante la dulce mirada de Yamato y la mirada de los espectadores- Espero y te guste.

Yamato no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota, se acerco a Mimi, tomo delicadamente su barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, causando revuelo por parte de todos los presentes, se oían chillidos, aplausos y alguno que otro comentario por parte de Tai, se separo lentamente de ella sonriendole como nunca causando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa, se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-Gracias- Susurro en su oído- De verdad gracias cariño.

-¡Oigan! Dejen sus cursilerias para después ¿Si?- Interrumpió Daisuke el momento. Como siempre- Se supone que esto es una ¿Verdad? Entonces a festejar.

Después de la exclamación del moreno todos se dispusieron a celebrar, Tai guió a Yamato hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba el teléfono siendo atendido por Takeru.

-Es para ti- Takeru le extendió el teléfono a su hermano- Son mis padre.

-¿Hola?

_-¿Hola? ¿Yamato? ¿Hijo eres tu?-_ Dijo la Sra. Natsuko al otro lado de la linea.

-Si mama soy yo.- Respondió el alegremente.

_-Hola cariño ¿Como has estado?_

-Bien ¿Y tu y mi papa?

_-Igual de bien, llamaba para desearte Feliz Cumpleaños hijo._

-Gracias Mama.

Y así fueron llamando los familiares y amigos de Yamato para felicitarlo, algunos mensajes fueron realmente conmovedores para el y también la famosa escusa de que su esposa les había dicho que no lo llamaran hasta después de las 7:30 pm, eso hizo reír al rubio. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y justo al darse la vuelta se encontró con su esposa entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro, Yamato al verla le envió una mirada de reproche disimulado causando un sonrojo por parte de su esposa. Mimi al ver esa mirada se le concentro la sangre en toda la cara mientras veía a su atractivo esposo acercarse a ella ¿Como es posible que ella con 23 años se siga sintiendo así de intimidada por su esposo? Vio como se acercaba a ella y tomaba su cintura mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído.

-Así que tu eras la culpable de que nadie me felicitara hoy ¿Eh?- Susurro Yamato cerca del oído de Mimi, ella estaba por responder, pero Yamato continuo hablando- No es necesario que me lo digas, ya muchos me dijeron tus motivos.

-¿E-En serio?- Tartamudeo ella, con Yamato aun en su oído, lo escucho reír suavemente mientras se alejaba de ella suavemente y la miro fijamente.

-Si, y fue lo mas lindo que alguien había hecho por mi en mi cumpleaños- Le dijo mirándola tiernamente mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de ella- Gracias Amor.

-De nada...- Lo miro a e de la misma manera, Yamato se acerco a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, ella le correspondió al instante con sus manos en su pecho mientras el las tenia ceñidas a su delgada cintura. Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Mimi recordó algo.

-Cariño...- Respondió entre los labios de su esposo- Nos esperan afuera.

-¿Para que?- Pregunto una vez que se separo de los labios de Mimi.

-¿Para que mas? Te recuerdo que no hemos cortado el pastel y si no lo hacemos ahora, es posible que Tai ,Daisuke, Agumon, V-Mom, Suichi y su Koromon se lo coman todo- Dijo Mimi con cierta gracia mientras recordaba al pequeño de Tai tratando de agarrar parte del pastel, por suerte su mejor amiga Sora lo había detenido justo a tiempo- Y no hice ese pastel para que cinco glotones se lo coman todo y te recuerdo que Tai y su hijo comen por tres. ¿Y como es posible que esos dos ni siquiera engorden? es un gran misterio de la vida.

Yamato rió ante las ocurrencias de su esposa, tan solo imaginar a Tai y a su hijo comer como bestias, ya se imagina a la pobre Sora cocinando para eso tragones.

-Esta bien, vamos, no quiero que Tai se coma mi pastel y mucho menos si lo hiciste tu- Tras decir eso salio de la cocina hacia el comedor donde estaban todos reunidos esperando a que el festejado saliera, ya una vez ahí se dedicaron a partir el pastel y como siempre Tai fue el primero en tomar la primera pieza del pastel, estaba apunto de darle una mordida hasta que sintió que alguien halaba de su pantalón.

-Papi ¿Me das un poco a mi y a Koromon?- Pregunto su pequeño Suichi con su carita de borrego apuntando a su compañero rosado ,quien lo miraba con la misma expresión en el rostro

-Eh...- Estaba por responder pero otra voz lo detuvo.

-¡Taichi como se te ocurre no darle pastel a tu propio hijo! ¡¿Que clase de padre eres!?- Exclamo Miyako al ver que Taichi no respondía.

-¡Miyako! Estaba por responderle, pero tu molesta voz me lo inpidio- Dijo a la par que se ponía a la altura de su pequeño hijo- Aquí tienes campeón, y si quieres mas le puedes decir a tu madre, a tu tía Hikari ,a tu madrina Mimi o a Miyako- Este ultimo lo nombro con cierto deje de molestia en su voz, solo para molestar a la pelimorada, quien solo bufo volteando la cabeza para otro lado causando risas en todos los presentes.

-¡Gracias papi!- Exclamo alegre a la par que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre haciendo que todas las féminas en el lugar exclamaran un sonoro" ¡Awww! mientras que su pequeño campeón compartía su pastel con su amigo rosado y el Agumon de su padre.

Al terminar la reunión todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, sin duda esa escena en donde Suichi besaba la mejilla de Tai, sin duda fue algo conmovedor, ojala y su _"pequeña"_ sea igual de cariñosa.

Ya habían llegado a su hogar, tuvieron que cargar a sus digimons, pues estos se habían dormido en el trayecto a casa, los fueron a dejar en la habitación de huéspedes para luego ir a la suya propia.

-Me iré a cambiar cielo- Dijo Mimi a su esposo-

-Esta bien yo iré al baño- Dijo el mientras la veía asentir con la cabeza, una vez dentro del baño se dispuso a lavarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, hoy había sido un día maravilloso, lo había pasado todo el día con su esposa y sus maravillosos regalos, su vieja guitarra arreglada, volver a ver a su mejor amigo Gabumon, la fiesta en casa de Taichi, todo eso lo había organizado ella sola, sin la ayuda de nadie mas, sin duda tendría que recompensarla y el sabia como hacerlo. Cuando salio del baño se encontró con la vista mas graciosa que pudo haber visto jamas, su linda esposa no lograba baja el cierre de su vestido,rió con gracia ante eso y se dirigió a su esposa.

-¿Te ayudo?- Pegunto divertido una vez que estuvo cerca de ella.

-Si, por favor- Respondió ella nerviosa al ver a su esposo tan cerca observándola intensamente.

Yamato empezó a bajar el cierre lentamente deleitándose con la tersa y fina espalda de Mimi y su brassiere blanco de encaje, tomo el vestido por los hombros y empezó a descenderlo, hubiera llegado al final de no ser por la voz de Mimi que lo detuvo.

-Gracias Yamato- Respondió ella a la par que se volteaba para ver fijamente a su esposo quien la miraba intensamente.

-De... Nada- Dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente a su esposa, tomo delicadamente su nuca y la beso en los labios de forma lenta y tierna al principio, pero luego el beso se torna mas intenso, ahí es donde Yamato aprovecharía de complacerla y compensarla.

Yamato camino con ella hacia la cama matrimonial y la recostó suavemente, ella por su parte sabia a donde la llevaba eso y no se quería detener, empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Yamato, cuando termino se dedico a acariciar su torso viril y bien esculpido mientras el seguía besando sus labios ya con la pasión desbordante, el se dedico a sacar el vestido que ya notaba estorbarte y acariciar el magnifico cuerpo de su esposa, siguieron acariciándose y besándose hasta que Mimi recordó algo muy importante.

-Cariño...- Musito en voz baja y ronca por el deseo.

-¿Si?- Dijo el mientras besaba lentamente su cuello.

-Hay... algo... que... no te he... dicho- Dijo ella entrecortada por los dulces besos de su esposo en su cuello.

-¿Y que es?- pregunto el mientras descendía desde su cuello hasta su clavícula.

-Solo quiero que no te molestes cuando te lo diga- Dijo ella temerosa por la reacción de Yamato.

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo?- Dijo incrédulo ante la pregunta de Mimi, dejo su labor de besar su clavícula y la miro fijamente notando como sus bellos orbes mieles se llenaban de lagrimas- ¿Por que lloras mi amor?- Dijo mientras pasaba sus pulgares sobre sus ojos.

-Estoy... Embarazada- Dijo con aires ahogados, esperando algún reclamo por parte de Yamato; sin embargo se encontró con un rostro desbordante de alegría, de repente sintió como su esposo la rodeaba en un tierno y amoroso abrazo el cual ella se mostró sorprendida, rodaron en la cama hasta quedar ambos de lado, miro el rostro de su esposo y se encontró con la mas bellas de las sonrisas que Yamato jamas pudo haberle dado- ¿Ya... Yamato?

-Amor, me acabas de dar la mas hermosa noticia que jamas me has dado- Dijo el extasiado por la noticia de Mimi- Voy a ser padre.

-No... ¿No estas molesto conmigo?

-Claro que no...- Fue la ultima palabra que se escucho por ambos, ya que Yamato empezó a besarla de una forma dulce y pasional a la vez.

Después todas sus ropas fueron estorbando hasta que dar todas regadas en el suelo, se unieron íntimamente como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se casaron. Yamato arropo sus desnudos cuerpos bajo las sabanas blancas de su cama mientras acurrucaba a su esposa en sus brazos.

-Te amo, Mimi- Dijo el a la par que besaba su coronilla.

-Yo también- respondió ella

-¿Y como lo vamos a llamar?

-¿Eh?- Dijo ella incrédula.

-¿Que como lo vamos a llamar?- Dijo refiriéndose al bebe.

-Diras como "la" vamos a llamar- Expreso ella divertida.

-Quieres decir que nuestro bebe es niña...- Dijo el con aire esperanzado

-Si- Respondió ella simplemente.

-Pero ¿Como?

-Tengo tres meses cariño.

-Lo disimulaste muy bien ¿Eh?

-Si, lo se- Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Entonces como la vamos a llamar?- Pregunto el.

-Pues quería llamarla... Aiko- Dijo ella en voz baja.

-Me parece perfecto el nombre- Dijo el mientras el acariciaba su casi abultado vientre- Mi pequeña Princesa Aiko.

-Si...-

-Gracias amor- Dijo el sorprendiendo a su mujer

-¿Por que?-

-Por darme el mejor cumpleaños de todos y por darme la mejor de las sorpresas- Dijo el conmovido- Me tendré que esforzar mucho para tu cumpleaños.

-Creo que si- Respondió ella divertida mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de su esposo-Espero que mi sorpresa sea buena.

-Y lo sera- Respondió el- Buenas Noches Amor

-Buenas Noches Cariño- Dijo ella cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Sin duda su esposo tendría que esforzarse en su cumpleaños, pero la mejor de las sorpresas que podría recibir seria la llegada de su pequeña princesa Aiko.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**¡AHHH! ¡POR FIN! ¡TERMINE! De verdad discúlpenme por la tardanza, tengo casi 3 meses sin actualizar y me siento de verdad apenada TT-TT **

**Quisiera agradecer a las escritoras: Nats28, HoeLittleDuck y Lulu29, sin duda sus reviews me sirvieron de motivación.**

**Bueno mis queridas y amadas lectoras, nos leeremos pronto, estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "La Isla Paraíso" y dentro de poco lo podrán disfrutar, pero no es nada fácil estar en 4to año y menos con ¡15 años! _ D:**

**Bueno eso quedo atrás Alita se despide.**

**Besos. **


End file.
